wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wake Up Jeff! (video)/Gallery
Gallery AlarmClock.jpg|Alarm Clock WakeUpJeff!titlecard.jpg|Title card TheWigglesinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Wiggles WeLikeToSayHello-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "We Like to Say Hello" WeLikeToSayHello.jpg|"We Like to Say Hello" GregSingingWeLikeToSayHello.jpg|Greg singing Greg,Jeff,WagsandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Greg, Jeff, Wags and Captain GregandJeffinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Greg and Jeff LukeField,CassandraandJessicaHalloran.jpg|Jessica Halloran, Luke Field and Cassandra Halloran dressing up as wild west people JosephinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Joseph Field TheHenryFamily.jpg|The Henry Family JeffBeepingtheBigRedCar'sHorn.jpg|Jeff beeping the Big Red Car's horn TonyandTheodoreHenry.jpg|Tony and Theodore Henry in Elvis costumes and wigs PaulPaddickasScubaDiver.jpg|Paul Paddick as Scuba Diver Greg,Jeff,DorothyandWags.jpg|Greg, Jeff, Dorothy and Wags TheLindsayFamily.jpg|The Lindsay Family GregandHenry.jpg|Greg and Henry Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand-Prologue.jpg|Henry talking about his underwater big band Greg,HenryandhisUnderwaterBigBand.jpg|Greg, Henry and the Underwater Big Band GreginWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Greg GregSingingHenry'sUnderwaterBigBand.jpg|Greg singing HenryinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Henry Jellyfish.jpg|Jellyfish Walrus.jpg|Walrus ElectricEel.jpg|Electric eel playing guitar JeffandWalrus.jpg|Jeff and walrus MurrayandDolphins.jpg|Murray and dolphins playing trumpets Murray,HenryandJeff.jpg|Murray, Henry and Jeff Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand.jpg|"Henry's Underwater Big Band" TheTortoise.jpg|The tortoise playing timpani MurrayandHenryinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Murray and Henry AnthonyandSeahorse.jpg|Anthony and seahorse playing glockenspiel JeffandHenry.jpg|Jeff and Henry Fish.jpg|Fish StandasStillasaStatue.jpg|''"Stand as still as a statue."'' AsStillasaStatue.jpg|''"As still as a statue."'' MurrayasaStatue.jpg|Murray doing a statue pose AnthonyasaStatue.jpg|Anthony doing a statue pose JeffasaStatue.jpg|Jeff doing a statue pose TheOtherWigglesasStatues.jpg|The Other Wiggles as statues TheOtherWigglesStatueDancing.jpg|The Other Wiggles Statue-Dancing while Greg isn't looking Gregcheckingonstatues.jpg|Greg checking on statues JeffandAnthonyasStatues.jpg|Jeff and Anthony as statues Otherwigglesmovingagain.jpg|The Other Wiggles moving again Gregcheckingonstatuesagain.jpg|Greg checking on statues again Murrayturningaround.jpg|Murray turning around Anthonytellinggregwhatsgoingon.jpg|Greg getting an idea of what's happening Gregrealizingwhatwasgoingon.jpg|The Other Wiggles caught red handed by Greg GregStatueDancing.jpg|Greg statue dancing TheWigglesasStatues.jpg|The Wiggles standing still as statues JeffandAnthonyinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Jeff and Anthony EverybodyIsClever-Prologue.jpg|"Let's do statues together, everybody." RedTakamineAcousticGuitar.jpg|Red Takamine acoustic guitar transition EverybodyIsClever.jpg|"Everybody is Clever" MurrayandJeffinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Murray and Jeff TheUnforgottenWigglesinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles GregSingingEverybodyisClever.jpg|Greg singing MurrayinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Murray Greg'sShoe.jpg|Greg's shoe GregandMurrayinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Greg and Murray AnthonyinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Anthony TheAwakeWigglesinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Awake Wiggles EverybodyIsClever2.jpg|The Wiggles standing still as statues AnthonyandMurrayStandingStillasaStatue.jpg|Anthony and Murray standing still as a statue StudioLights.jpg|Studio lights File:TheWigglesSingingEverybodyIsClever.jpg|The Wiggles singing AnthonySingingEverybodyIsClever.jpg|Anthony singing AnthonyandMurrayinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Anthony and Murray JeffSingingEverybodyIsClever.jpg|Jeff singing JeffinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Jeff putting his hands on his chin MurrayPlayingRedTakamineAcousticGuitarinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Murray playing red Takamine acoustic guitar AnthonyStandingStillasaStatue.jpg|Anthony standing still as a statue MurrayandJeffStandingStillasaStatue.jpg|Murray and Jeff standing still as a statue AnthonyandMurray'sHandsonCheeks.jpg|Anthony and Murray putting their hands on their cheeks LeaveThemThereFor10Weeks!.jpg|''"Leave them there for 10 weeks!"'' JeffRoaring.jpg|''"ROAR!"'' MurrayandJeffClapping.jpg|Murray and Jeff clapping BeachDrawings.jpg|Beach drawings TheKidsDoingBeachDrawings.jpg|The kids doing beach drawings HavingFunattheBeach-Prologue.jpg|Anthony, Murray and the kids WagstheDogBeachDrawing.jpg|Peter's beach drawing of Wags the Dog HavingFunattheBeach.jpg|"Having Fun at the Beach" TheNonrealisticWigglesinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles GregSingingHavingFunattheBeach.jpg|Greg singing TheWigglesonSurfboard.jpg|The Wiggles on surfboard ManlyBeach.jpg|Manly Beach SamMacFadden.jpg|Sam MacFadden and Anthony putting on sunscreen SammyLee.jpg|Sammy putting on sunscreen JeffandAnthonyatManlyBeach.jpg|Jeff and Anthony at Manly Beach GregandAnthonyinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Anthony and Greg surfing MurrayandGeorgiaMunro-CookinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Murray and his daughter Georgia TheUnforgottenWigglesonSurfboard.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles on surfboard MurrayandJeffonSurfboard.jpg|Murray and Jeff on surfboard TheS.SFeathersword.jpg|The S.S Feathersword MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Murray and Captain Feathersword TheOtherWigglyHumansinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword AhoyThere,CaptainFeathersword.jpg|"Ahoy there, Captain Feathersword." AhoyThere,MeHearties.jpg|"Ahoy there, me hearties." ABingBangBong.jpg|"A bing bang bong." ARingRangRong.jpg|"A ring rang rong." BingBangBong(That'sAPirateSong)-Prologue.jpg|"A bing bang bong, a ring rang rong, that's a pirate song." CaptainFeathersword'sCloseup.jpg|Captain Feathersword in his close-up BingBangBong(That'sAPirateSong).jpg|"Bing Bang Bong (That's A Pirate Song)" Greg,MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Greg, Murray and Captain TheAwakeWigglyHumansinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans BingBangBong(That'sAPirateSong)2.jpg|Greg and Jeff GregSingingBingBangBong(That'saPirateSong).jpg|Greg singing CaptainFeatherswordTickling.jpg|Captain Feathersword tickling JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordDoingaCartwheel.jpg|Captain Feathersword doing a cartwheel Murray,JeffandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Murray, Jeff and Captain TheProWigglyHumansinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans CaptainFeatherswordFallingDown.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down BingBangBong(That'sAPirateSong)3.jpg|Captain Feathersword helped back up BingBangBong(That'sAPirateSong)4.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword TheFeatherswordDance.jpg|Captain Feathersword doing the feathersword dance CaptainFeatherswordSmiling.jpg|Captain Feathersword smiling AnthonyandDominicLindsay.jpg|Anthony and Dominic Anthony,MurrayandDominicLindsay.jpg|Anthony, Murray and Dominc DominicandAshleighLindsay.jpg|Dominic playing his trumpet and his baby daughter, Ashleigh BucketOfDew-Prologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Bucket of Dew" AnthonySingingBucketofDew.jpg|Anthony singing BucketofDew.jpg|"Bucket of Dew" CassandraandJessicaHalloran.jpg|Cassandra and Jessica Halloran JessicaHalloraninWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Jessica Halloran TheWigglesandDominicLindsay.jpg|The Wiggles and Dominic Lindsay GregandJeffPlayingMusic.jpg|Greg and Jeff playing music AlyssaBryce.jpg|Alyssa DominicLindsay.jpg|Dominic playing his trumpet SianRyaninWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Sian CassandraHalloraninWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Cassie WakeUpJeff!-Clock.jpg|Clock WakeUpJeff!-Prologue.jpg|Jeff wearing pyjamas TheWigglyGroupinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Wiggly Group Captain,DorothyandGreginWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Captain, Dorothy and Greg CaptainandGreginWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Captain and Greg JeffSleepinginWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Jeff sleeping GregSingingWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Greg singing TheEarlyWigglyGroupinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Early Wiggly Group WakeUpJeff!(Song).jpg|"Wake Up Jeff!" TheAwakeWigglesSingingWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Awake Wiggles singing WagsandAnthony.jpg|Wags and Anthony TheProfessionalWigglyGroup.jpg|The Professional Wiggly Group JeffandTheWigglyFriends.jpg|Jeff and the Wiggly Friends Greg,JeffandtheWigglyFriends.jpg|Greg, Jeff and the Wiggly Friends TheNonrealisticWigglyGroup.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Group TheOppositeWigglyGroupinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group TheAwakeWigglyGroupinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Group MurrayPlayingEpiphoneCasinoElectricGuitar.jpg|Murray playing Epiphone Casino guitar TheProWigglyHumansandDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans and Dorothy TheWiggles,CaptainandDorothy.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and Dorothy TheLandWigglyGroupinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group WagsinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Wags HenryandWagsinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Henry and Wags JeffWakingUpinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Jeff waking up SnareDrum.jpg|Anthony's drum JeffYawning.jpg|Jeff yawning JeffinBed.jpg|"Can you keep that noise down? I'm trying to sleep." Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)-Prologue.jpg|Jeff asking Dorothy to show her dance moves DorothyDancinginWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Dorothy showing Jeff her dance moves Dorothy'sFeet.jpg|Dorothy's feet Dorothy'sFeetDancing.jpg|Dorothy's feet dancing Dorothyshowingjeffmoremoves.jpg|Dorothy showing Jeff more of her moves Dorothy'sfeetdancingagain.jpg|Dorothy's feet dancing again Jeffinvitingdorothytodance.jpg|Jeff inviting Dorothy to dance with the rest of the wiggly group Jeffanddorothygoingtodance.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy going to dance DorothyFollowingJeff.jpg|Dorothy following Jeff EpiphoneCasinoElectricGuitar.jpg|Epiphone Casino electric guitar TheOtherWigglesinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Other Wiggles playing music TheWigglesandDorothyinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy DorothyandGreginWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Greg and Dorothy dancing AnthonyPlayingDrumsinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Anthony playing the drums GregDancing.jpg|Greg dancing DorothyandGregDancing.jpg|Dorothy and Greg DorothyinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Dorothy GregSingingDorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?).jpg|Greg singing MurrayandJeffPlayingMusic.jpg|Murray and Jeff playing music GregandCaptain.jpg|Greg and Captain AnthonyandCaptain.jpg|Anthony and Captain TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans and Henry GregandtheEarlyWigglyFriends.jpg|Greg and the Early Wiggly Friends Murray,CaptainandDorothy.jpg|Murray, Captain and Dorothy MurrayandDorothyinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Murray and Dorothy GregandWagsinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Greg and Wags MurrayandtheLandWigglyFriends.jpg|Murray and the Land Wiggly Friends Greg,MurrayandtheEarlyWigglyFriends.jpg|Greg, Murray and the Early Wiggly Friends Murray,Jeff,CaptainandDorothy.jpg|Murray, Jeff, Captain and Dorothy CaptainandDorothyinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Captain and Dorothy TheOtherWigglyHumansandHenrytheOctopus.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans and Henry Murray,Jeff,CaptainandHenry.jpg|Murray, Jeff, Captain and Henry TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans GregandTheWigglyMascots.jpg|Greg and the Wiggly Mascots Wags,CaptainandAnthony.jpg|Wags, Captain and Anthony Dorothy,Greg,WagsandAnthony.jpg|Dorothy, Greg, Wags and Anthony TheLandWigglyFriendsinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Land Wiggly Friends Dorothy,WagsandAnthony.jpg|Dorothy, Wags and Anthony DorothyandWagsinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Dorothy and Wags Anthony,MurrayandtheLandWigglyFriends.jpg|Anthony, Murray and the Land Wiggly Friends Murray,JeffandtheLandWigglyFriends.jpg|Murray, Jeff and the Land Wiggly Friends Captain,Dorothy,GregandAnthony.jpg|Captain, Dorothy, Greg and Anthony TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansandDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|The Dancing Wiggly Humans and Dorothy TheNonrealisticWigglesandTheLandWigglyFriends.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles and the Land Wiggly Friends Captain,Greg,WagsandAnthony.jpg|Wags, Captain, Greg and Anthony Greg,Jeff,CaptainandHenry.jpg|Greg, Jeff, Captain and Henry TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansandHenrytheOctopus.jpg|The Dancing Wiggly Humans and Henry Greg,Murray,CaptainandDorothy.jpg|Greg, Murray, Captain and Dorothy Greg,MurrayandtheWigglyMascots.jpg|Greg, Murray and the Wiggly Mascots AnthonySingingFalsetto.jpg|Anthony singing falsetto Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?).jpg|"Dorothy, Would You Like to Dance?" GregandTheWigglyFriends.jpg|Greg and the Wiggly Friends Greg,JeffandtheEarlyWigglyFriends.jpg|Greg, Jeff and the Early Wiggly Friends GregSmiling.jpg|Greg smiling TakeaTripOutontheSea.jpg|"Take a Trip Out on the Sea" AnthonyPlayingYellowTakamineAcousticGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing yellow Takamine acoustic guitar GregSingingTakeaTripOutontheSea.jpg|Greg singing DominicandClareField.jpg|Dominic and Clare AnthonyandMurrayPlayingAcousticGuitars.jpg|Anthony and Murray playing acoustic guitars DaisyCousensinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Daisy TheOtherWigglesSingingTakeaTripOutontheSea.jpg|The Other Wiggles singing DominicField.jpg|Dominic Field TheWigglesLogoonDrumset.jpg|The Wiggles' Logo on drum-set DorothyandAnthonyinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony GregSingingRompBompaStomp.jpg|Greg singing LukeinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Luke EmmaRyan.jpg|Emma Ryan JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboard.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard RompBompaStomp.jpg|"Romp Bomp a Stomp" DorothyDoingtheRompBompaStomp.jpg|Dorothy doing the Romp Bomp a Stomp CassandraHalloranWearingDorothyHat.jpg|Cassie wearing Dorothy hat Jeff,DorothyandSofiaSilvestrini.jpg|Jeff, Dorothy and Sofia LeonardoSilvestriniinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Leonardo ClareandDominicField.jpg|Clare and Dominic DorothyandSofiaSilvestrini.jpg|Dorothy and Sofia NicoleButlerinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Nicole JeffandEmmaRyan.jpg|Jeff and Emma JessicaHalloraninPinkBlouse.jpg|Jessica in the pink blouse SofiaSilvestriniinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Sofia DorothyandSamMacFadden.jpg|Dorothy and Sam RedStarryKeyboard.jpg|Red Starry Keyboard DorothyandClareField.jpg|Dorothy and Clare BlueSkyFootage.jpg|Blue sky footage GregSingingICanDoSoManyThings.jpg|Greg singing ICanDoSoManyThings.jpg|"I Can Do So Many Things" MurrayandJessicaCook.jpg|Murray and Jessica Cook ICanDoSoManyThings2.jpg|Greg and studio lights DaisyandRoseCousensinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Daisy and Rose RoseCousensinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Rose ICanDoSoManyThings3.jpg|Greg in close-up TheKids.jpg|The kids CassandraHalloranandSarahSneddon.jpg|Cassie and Sarah ClareinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Clare SarahSneddoninWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Sarah Greg'sHands.jpg|Greg's hands GregStandingonOneLeg.jpg|Greg standing on one leg AnthonyandMurrayPlayingGuitars.jpg|Anthony and Murray playing guitars ClareFieldandAnthonySilvestrini.jpg|Clare and Anthony S. ClareSmiling.jpg|Clare smiling AnthonySilvestriniinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Anthony S. JeffandDominicField.jpg|Jeff and Dominic DominicFieldandSamMacFadden.jpg|Dominic Field and Sam MacFadden JeffPlayingAccordioninWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Jeff playing accordion SarahCornale.jpg|Sarah WavetoWags-Prologue.jpg|Greg and Anthony's quotes on-screen Wags'Face.jpg|Wags' face WavetoWags.jpg|"Wave to Wags" JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboard2.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard TheWigglesandMitchellHealey.jpg|The Wiggles cameraman Mitchell Healey GregSingingWavetoWags.jpg|Greg singing TheWigglesandWagsinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags Jeff,WagsandAnthony.jpg|Jeff, Wags and Anthony WagsandMurray.jpg|Wags and Murray WavetoWags4.jpg|The Awake Wiggles WagsatHoytsCinema.jpg|Wags at Hoyts Cinema AnthonyandWags.jpg|Anthony and Wags at Hyde Park, Sydney WagsatHydePark,Sydney.jpg|Wags at Hyde Park, Sydney WagsHugging.jpg|Wags hugging TheWigglesatHydePark,Sydney.jpg|The Wiggles at Hyde Park, Sydney WagsDoingaCartwheel.jpg|Wags doing a cartwheel at Hyde Park, Sydney Wags'Perspective.jpg|Wags' perspective TheWigglesinWags'Perspective.jpg|The Wiggles in Wags' perspective WagsBarking.jpg|Wags barking TheWigglesandWagsinSydney.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags in Sydney, Australia JohninWakeUpJeff!.jpg|John Field TonyHenryinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Tony Henry TheMagicBox.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and the Magic Box TheAwakeWigglesPerformingTheMagicBoxTrick.jpg|Anthony and Murray putting cloth on the box TheMagicBox3.jpg|Greg telling everyone to say "Wiggle Waggle" JeffSleepingintheMagicBox.jpg|Jeff sleeping inside the box TheMagicBox4.jpg|The Awake Wiggles counting to 3 JeffWakingUpintheMagicBox.jpg|Jeff waking up inside the box TheMagicBox5.jpg|Jeff awake PipersWaltz-Prologue.jpg|"B-b-b-boom!" MoonandStars.jpg|The moon and stars JeffandDorothy.jpg|Jeff sleeping and Dorothy Jeff,DorothyandHenry.jpg|Jeff, Dorothy and Henry DorothyandHenry.jpg|Dorothy and Henry CaptainandHenryinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Captain and Henry CaptainFeatherswordinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Captain Feathersword TheMaleWigglyFriends.jpg|The Male Wiggly Friends WagsandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Wags and Captain TheWigglyFriends.jpg|The Wiggly Friends JeffandWagsinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Jeff and Wags JeffandTheLandWigglyFriends.jpg|Jeff and the Land Wiggly Friends TheEarlyWigglyFriends.jpg|The Early Wiggly Friends JeffandtheEarlyWigglyFriends.jpg|Jeff and the Early Wiggle Friends Jeff,WagsandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Jeff, Wags and Captain JeffandtheMaleWigglyFriends.jpg|Jeff and the Male Wiggly Friends Jeff,CaptainandHenry.jpg|Jeff, Captain and Henry MurrayDancing.jpg|Murray dancing AnthonyandMurrayDancing.jpg|Anthony and Murray dancing PipersWaltz-OverlapShot.jpg|Camera duplicate shot PipersWaltz.jpg|"Pipers Waltz" TheWiggles,WagsandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|The Wiggles, Wags and Captain TheMaleWigglyGroupinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group Anthony,Murray,CaptainandHenry.jpg|Anthony, Murray, Captain and Henry Jeff,Captain,AnthonyandHenry.jpg|Jeff, Captain, Anthony and Henry Murray,DorothyandHenry.jpg|Murray, Dorothy and Henry Anthony,Murray,DorothyandWags.jpg|Anthony, Murray, Dorothy and Wags Anthony,Murray,DorothyandHenry.jpg|Anthony, Murray, Dorothy and Henry Anthony,MurrayandtheWigglyMascots.jpg|Anthony, Murray and the Wiggly Mascots Jeff,Anthony,HenryandWags.jpg|Jeff, Anthony, Henry and Wags AnthonyandHenryinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Anthony and Henry Greg,Henry,JeffandWags.jpg|Greg, Henry, Jeff and Wags JeffSleepinginBed.jpg|Jeff sleeping in bed JeffSleepinginWakeUpJeff!Epilogue.jpg|Jeff sleeping in epilogue TheUnforgottenWigglesinWakeUpJeff!Epilogue.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in epilogue WakeUpJeff!-ClosingScene.jpg|The Wiggles in epilogue GoodbyeDance-Prologue.jpg|Greg suggesting to do a goodbye dance GregandJeffinWakeUpJeff!Epilogue.jpg|Greg and Jeff in epilogue Jeff'sHand.jpg|Jeff's hand Anthony,MurrayandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Anthony, Murray and Captain Feathersword TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinWakeUpJeff!Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in epilogue GoodbyeDance-1996.jpg|"Goodbye Dance" TheOppositeWigglyGroupinWakeUpJeff!Epilogue.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group in epilogue WagsinWakeUpJeff!Epilogue.jpg|Wags in epilogue HenryandWagsinWakeUpJeff!Epilogue.jpg|Henry and Wags in epilogue TheMaleWigglyFriendsinWakeUpJeff!Epilogue.jpg|The Male Wiggly Friends in epilogue TheAwakeWigglyGroupinWakeUpJeff!Epilogue.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Group in epilogue AnthonyinWakeUpJeff!Epilogue.jpg|Anthony in epilogue TheEarlyWigglyGroupinWakeUpJeff!Epilogue.jpg|The Early Wiggly Group in epilogue TheWigglyGroupinWakeUpJeff!Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggly Group in epilogue GoodbyeDance-1996-2.jpg|Everybody dancing while Jeff sleeping BlainePage.jpg|Blaine Page SianRyaninWakeUpJeff!Epilogue.jpg|Sian in epilogue GreginWakeUpJeff!Epilogue.jpg|Greg dancing TheProfessionalWigglyGroupinWakeUpJeff!Epilogue.jpg|The Professional Wiggly Group in epilogue TheOtherWigglyGroup.jpg|The Other Wiggly Group MurrayinWakeUpJeff!Epilogue.jpg|Murray dancing TamahraMacey.jpg|Tamahra Macey GeorgiaMunro-CookinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Georgia TheLandWigglyGroupinWakeUpJeff!Epilogue.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group TheNonRealisticWigglesandtheEarlyWiggleFriends.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles and the Early Wiggle Friends DorothyinWakeUpJeff!Epilogue.jpg|Dorothy dancing DorothyandWagsinWakeUpJeff!Epilogue.jpg|Dorothy and Wags dancing DorothyandDominicField.jpg|Dorothy and Dominic DorothyDancinginWakeUpJeff!Epilogue.jpg|Dorothy dancing in epilogue JessicaHalloraninWakeUpJeff!Epilogue.jpg|Jessica in epilogue AnthonySilvestriniinWakeUpJeff!Epilogue.jpg|Anthony S. in epilogue SianRyanandGeorgiaMunro-Cook.jpg|Sian and Georgia WakeUpJeff!EndCredits.jpg|Title Credit TheEarlyWigglyGroupinWakeUpJeff!Credits.jpg|The Early Wiggly Group in credits DominicFieldandSofiaSilvestrini.jpg|Dominic and Sofia SofiaSilvestriniinWakeUpJeff!EndCredits.jpg|Sofia Silvestrini in end credits NicoleButler'sLegs.jpg|Nicole's legs LukeinWakeUpJeff!EndCredits.jpg|Luke in end credits CaptainandHenryinWakeUpJeff!EndCredits.jpg|Captain and Henry in end credits WakeUpJeff!CastCredits.jpg|Cast Credits WakeUpJeff!CastCredits2.jpg|More Cast Credits DominicinWakeUpJeff!EndCredits.jpg|Dominic in end credits CaptainFeatherswordinWakeUpJeff!EndCredits.jpg|Captain Feathersword in end credits NicoleButlerinWakeUpJeff!EndCredits.jpg|Nicole in end credits TheOppositeWigglyGroupinWakeUpJeff!Credits.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group in credits TheNonrealisticWigglyGroupinWakeUpJeff!Credits.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Group in credits TheAwakeWigglyGroupinWakeUpJeff!Credits.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Group in credits TheWigglyGroupinWakeUpJeff!EndCredits.jpg|The Wiggly Group and the kids in end credits CassandraHalloraninWakeUpJeff!EndCredits.jpg|Cassandra Halloran in end credits LukeandPeterMowbray.jpg|Luke and Peter ClareinWakeUpJeff!EndCredits.jpg|Clare in end credits Clare'sLegs.jpg|Clare's legs TheLandWigglyGroupinWakeUpJeff!Credits.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group in credits AnthonyinWakeUpJeff!EndCredits.jpg|Anthony in end credits TheProfessionalWigglyGroupinWakeUpJeff!Credits.jpg|The Professional Wiggly Group in credits JessicaCook.jpg|Jessica SarahSneddoninWakeUpJeff!EndCredits.jpg|Sarah in end credits HenryandWagsinWakeUpJeff!EndCredits.jpg|Henry and Wags in end credits GeorgiaMunro-CookinWakeUpJeff!EndCredits.jpg|Georgia Cook in end credits AnthonySilvestriniinWakeUpJeff!EndCredits.jpg|Anthony Silvestrini in end credits JessicaHalloraninWakeUpJeff!EndCredits.jpg|Jessie in end credits SianRyaninWakeUpJeff!EndCredits.jpg|Sian in end credits JeffSleepinginWakeUpJeff!EndCredits.jpg|Jeff sleeping in end credits WakeUpJeff!-SpecialThanksCredits.jpg|The "Special Thanks" credits TheProWigglyHumansinWakeUpJeff!EndCredits.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans in end credits TheWigglesandGeorgiaMunro-CookinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Wiggles and Georgia Munro-Cook TheMaleWigglyGroupinWakeUpJeff!Credits.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group in the credits TheWigglesinWakeUpJeff!Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggles in epilogue TheWigglyMascotsinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots and the kids JeffWakingUpinWakeUpJeff!Epilogue.jpg|''"WAKE UP JEFF!"'' JeffinWakeUpJeff!Epilogue.jpg|Jeff awake in epilogue Live Bonus Footage TheWigglesLIVE.jpg|"The Wiggles LIVE" Murrayin1996.jpg|Murray MurrayPlayingTakamineAcousticGuitarinBackstage.jpg|Murray playing Takamine acoustic guitar Rock-a-ByeYourBear-Backstage.jpg|Greg and Anthony singing "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" TheAwakeWigglesin1996.jpg|The Awake Wiggles AnthonyandMurrayinBackstage.jpg|Anthony and Murray HenryandWags.jpg|Henry and Wags WagsPolishingHenry'sShoes.jpg|Wags polishing Henry's shoes TheAwakeWigglesin1996-2.jpg|"But you know what? There's only one problem. Somebody's missing." GregandMurrayinBackstage.jpg|"Where's Jeff?" MurrayPointing.jpg|"Oh no, he's asleep!" JeffSleepingin1996.jpg|Jeff sleeping JeffWakingUpinBackstage.jpg|Jeff waking up Jeffin1996.jpg|Jeff awake GregandJeffinBackstage.jpg|Greg and Jeff Gregin1996.jpg|Greg Murrayin1996-2.jpg|Murray holding Takamine guitar Anthonyin1996.jpg|Anthony Wagsin1996.jpg|Wags the Dog in backstage Henryin1996.jpg|Henry the Octopus in backstage TheWigglesin1996.jpg|The Wiggles GregandMurrayinTheWigglesLIVE.jpg|Greg and Murray GreginTheWigglesLIVE.jpg|Greg GregSinginginBigRedCarTour.jpg|Greg singing CanYou(PointYourFingersAndDoTheTwist?)-Concert.jpg|"Can You Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?" (Early 1996 live) AudienceinBigRedCarTour.jpg|The audience Drums.jpg|Drums JeffPlayingDrums.jpg|Jeff playing drums MurrayPlayingRedTakamineAcousticGuitar.jpg|Murray playing red Takamine acoustic guitar AnthonyinTheWigglesLIVE.jpg|Anthony AnthonySmiling.jpg|Anthony smiling GregandJeffinTheWigglesLIVE.jpg|Greg and Jeff TheNonrealisticWigglesinTheWigglesLIVE.jpg|The Non realistic Wiggles TheOtherWigglesin1996.jpg|The Other Wiggles JeffPlayingKeyboardinBigRedCarTour.jpg|Jeff playing keyboard AnthonyandMurrayinTheWigglesLIVE.jpg|Anthony and Murray MurrayandJeffinTheWigglesLIVE.jpg|Murray and Jeff TheUnforgottenWigglesin1996.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles GregandAnthonyinTheWigglesLIVE.jpg|Greg and Anthony D.O.R.O.T.H.Y-1996LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony introducing Dorothy the Dinosaur MurrayinTheWigglesLIVE.jpg|Murray TheAwakeWigglesinBigRedCarTour.jpg|The Awake Wiggles AnthonyPlayingRedTakamineAcousticGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing red Takamine guitar DorothyandAnthonyinBigRedCarTour.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony DorothyinTheWigglesLIVE.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur arriving on stage MurrayandDorothyinTheWigglesLIVE.jpg|Murray and Dorothy D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(Concert).jpg|"D.O.R.O.T.H.Y" DorothyandGreginTheWigglesLIVE.jpg|Dorothy and Greg DorothyDancinginBigRedCarTour.jpg|Dorothy dancing AnthonyPlayingTakamineAcousticGuitarinBigRedCarTour.jpg|Anthony playing gold Takamine acoustic guitar DorothyBowing.jpg|Dorothy bowing File:WakeUpJeff!InformationCredits.jpg|Information Credits Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Bonus Clip Galleries